


The One Who Liked Flowers

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Although they had the same soul, every one of them was unique!" (again and again and again and-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Liked Flowers

The one who liked flowers was not the same as the one who sung so prettily; who was not the same as the one with eyes full of distance, dreaming of travel. Or others yet still-  
(one who was skilled at making and mending clothes, one who loved cats, one scared of being alone, one fascinated by the winter snow, one who...)  


And yet they were all still her.  
(again and again and again and-)  
He could not do this anymore.  


All too young. All too remembered.  
(He _had_ to stop her pain. Could they not understand?)  
He could not watch her die _again_.  


(one who drew scenery, one who wished for siblings, one who danced in the morning sun, one who...)  


Again and again and again.


End file.
